


my thoughts will echo your name until i see you again

by ikknowplaces



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Disguise, Double Life, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Secret Identity, dance scene, i'm literally only writing this bc of the dance scene, it's 1am???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikknowplaces/pseuds/ikknowplaces
Summary: Amaya has a mission: go into Xadia and find as much as possible about the Sunfire Elves. Their commander, with her Sunfire sword, hasn't shown up in days, and this might just be the day to carry on her mission.Janai has two lives: she is the princess of Lux Aurea, but she is also the Golden Knight underneath a disguise. She is overseeing the preparations being done for her sister's nameday, when her enemy saves her.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	my thoughts will echo your name until i see you again

**Author's Note:**

> please never ever let me start an au during the evening, because it took me hours to finish this and it's 1am and i am **tired**. anyway, this is the royalty au no one asked for, except it's not really an au because janai is already a princess, i just made her wear a gown and made amaya sneak into xadia. but this IS happening! 
> 
> came to me while i was listening to enchanted by taylor swift. also, i am solely writing this for the ballroom dance in chapter 3. _solely_
> 
> tell me what you think in the comments?
> 
> enjoy!

Amaya was deep into the enemy line. Land, more like it. Xadia, the east kingdom her race had been banished from, centuries ago. Her muscles were already heavy and aching, and not from the walk alone. Her troops, the commanders under her, Gren, her best friend, all thought she had lost her mind when she had suggested going into Xadia alone, to find the fortress of the Sunfire Elves. The fighting at the Breach was endless, daily, exhausting. Her soldiers missed their loved ones, and were too tired of lava and heat. Still, she insisted to go by herself, to get the measure of the enemy: how many Sunfire Elves were there, how many of them could find, how many weapons they possessed. If fighting from the outside didn't work, perhaps fighting from within would. 

Alone, with nothing but her shield and sword, Amaya has fought her way further into the Breach, landing fatal blows on one Sunfire soldier to the other. They noticed she was alone, and used their full force on her, in groups. One by one she pushed, flung, kicked and crossed her sword with. Her work had to be quick, she knew, lest one of them would run back and send word of her advance. This could not happen. Any tiny mistake would jeopardize her mission.

With her sword drawn, she has stepped along the rock edge, the lava waterfall flowing into a steaming, glowing pit underneath. It had nearly blinded her just to look at it. Elves were loathsome creatures, to be sure, but she couldn't help but be impressed by their ability to withstand such extreme temperatures. Most of her troops couldn't walk more than ten feet into the border. 

One Elf came into mind. Their commander. Amaya didn't know her name, but could recognize her anywhere. Her eyes were red as the sun at dusk, her hair pitch black and tied into a braid, and the most mesmerizing thing about her: her Sunfire sword, with runes engraved on the burning blade. Amaya was at the border for many months, but never lied her eyes on such a sword. It didn't seem to burn its scabbard as the Elf sheathed it, and Amaya had lost many good swords because of it.

The commander was nowhere to be seen as Amaya pushed her way through the soldiers. Perhaps one got away and told her, and she retreated back into her land, but Amaya doubted it. The commander wasn't a one who was quick to run away, much less from a human. 

She thought of her when the air had grown colder and the lava waterfall disappeared in favor of a large pool blocking the entrance to Xadia, expecting her to appear behind one of the boulders to attack, but she wasn't there. Amaya had remembered the map she studied before departing, and found a narrow passageway of stone clear of any lava. Then, she has crossed the pool on its other side, Xadia looming ahead.

Now, scrapped and bruised, her legs were hurting from the fighting and the walk, but they didn't prevent her from staring, mouth gaping, at the view. Lush green fields stretched as far as the eye could see, lean birds surfed across the blue summer sky, their wings white as the moon and swift, as clouds drifted between the high sun. Hills towered on the horizon, and there was no cleared stone path, not even footsteps beside her own. Amaya had never seen anything like it, so beautiful and untouched. People had talked of Xadia as a land full of magic, beast-like creatures, and Elves full of power. Amaya expected to be blown with magic at first step, but other than the strange birds who paid her no mind from this height, she hasn't encountered more. Perhaps her journey would go harmless as planned.

**-**

Janai descended down the corridor, clutching a handful of her silk dress to walk better. Torches burnt in a line to both of her sides, as they always did, while her heels met the rich carpet, going from one end to the other of the corridor. A turn to the left came, and with it the kitchen, three chambers joined together. Smells both sweet and strong, and noise of chatters, distant shouts, and clattering of metal hit her at once. A dozen Elves, maybe more, labored above frying pans, deep pots, ovens, and metal countertops, overflowing with cut pieces of vegetables. 

She had no reason to be here. She could send a servant, or have one brought to her. Her sister would frown upon a princess such as herself coming to the kitchens, she had no doubt, but she had been inside her chamber all day, and had become tired of doing nothing. As if to add to her boredom, her sister didn't hold an audience today. If it was the right day of the week, Janai would stand by her side as her sister heard the weekly requests and complaints from the citizens of Lux Aurea. There were never much, no matter the season. The people of Lux Aurea were rich and well settled, and couldn't ask for more than they have, with the houses made of gold. The most recent thing Janai could think of was when a man and a woman living on the outskirts of Lux Aurea, reported that one of the royal griffins damaged their Goldenblood fruit tree, and asked for a regeneration rune made by an Earthblood Elf to fix it. That was over a fortnight ago. 

The worst part was that she wasn't able to visit the border as much as before, with the preparations for her sister's birthday leaving the castle so crowded and busy. During her last visit, five days ago, she had left instructions for her commanders to remain low and limit any engagements with the humans, under the claim they would tire soon and abandon their post. In truth, she simply didn't wish to miss any encounter with the humans during her time of absence, especially not with their general.

Janai's routine was quite simple. She would don her armor and plate, her gloves and sword, and crush and enchanted blue-and-red pietersite gem. As the stone disintegrated into smoke, she would speak the spell: _Mutalio Quaererious_ , and her appearance would change: her cornrows strands no longer twisted and crimson, but black and smoothly braided. The markings on her face faded and decorated her arms instead, her crown helmet turned smaller and doubled, and even her tunic and breeches changed their color and type. All that stayed was her sword and her skills.

She remembered the first time she saw the general. She had come alone, mounted on her horse, for a reason Janai still wasn't sure of. Three of her best had attacked her at once, only to be knocked into the ground or tossed into the pool of lava. Janai had emerged then, with her flaming sword, but the general didn't seem to be scared by it. She launched forward instead, with a determination Janai hasn't witnessed in a while. She had been bold enough to strike her with her sword, but Janai cut through it as if it was made of snow. The general didn't back down, however, and lifted her shield as Janai dragged her across the rocky wall. The general had managed to kick her hard, nearly for her to slip over the edge, before she fled with her horse.

She wasn't different than the rest of her soldiers, who rushed with war cries during their second meeting at the border. She never spoke, nor grunted, nor cursed when Janai threw her back. She had encouraged her to come forward with that smirk of hers, and Janai had landed a cut on her right side, from shoulder to chest. A scrape, and her armor was thick enough to block it. She had sent them rolling off the roof then, to crash on the swirling wheel, and by some dammed luck seized Janai's sword and launched it from her reach, through a stalactite. 

The glamour was strong and long-lasting, but Janai never tested it during her Heat Mode, yet she transformed all the same. Her veins boiled and gleaming ripples formed on her skin, and she drove herself off on the general, causing them to drop on the ground. She got away, and Janai followed her, growling and punching through the rocks. She arrived to her soldiers furious and short of breath, to see them curled up on the ground, groaning with pain, and the human party escaped again.

It was dangerous and risky, but Janai never felt so alive in years, not since she had begun to use her disguise to climb up the military rank. A princess, second to the throne, shouldn't be a knight. Her sister wasn't either, but Janai has always been more attracted to the field life and sharp swords than the life of court; her gowns suffocated her, her heels broke her ankles, but she did her duty, for the people of Lux Aurea, and during the nights, she was their Golden Knight as well. A sword with two edges, and her with two lives. 

The cooks forgot their chores and bowed wide-eyed when she entered. "Your Highness," they spread and crossed their hands. Janai only continued ahead, to find the head chef.

"How are the preparations proceeding?" She looked down at the woman, her hair twisted in a bun, an apron covering her court clothing.

"Well, Your Highness," the Elf answered, with a reassuring voice that didn't have a drop of fawning. Janai liked that. She appreciated the ones who carried themselves with dignity instead of cowering with fear of the royal. "Everything should be done just in time for Her Radiances' nameday." 

"Good," Janai said. The woman bowed again, and Janai left the kitchens.

**-**

Amaya had to be certain her eyes weren't betraying her. She shut them close and opened again, but the city below remained the same. _Gold._ A city made of _gold_ . It was set upon a low valley, built in the shape of a circle. From her standing view, Amaya could see the streets curved from stone, small lines separating one golden plate from the other. In the middle, a small hill rose, also round, and two waterfalls joined into a wide river that rushed out of the city. The waterfalls came from another rising, a smaller one, with a tower shining behind it with all the strength of the sun. _That must be the castle,_ Amaya thought. 

There was no easy way to get in. She discarded her shield and some of her armor, to make herself as invisible as possible. Lastly, she adjusted her sword so it would rest on her back, and donned a surcoat she had taken before she left. 

The one thing she needed was to get inside the castle, then out. She stuck to the outskirts, looking for a break between the water, and stepped into the enemy's city. There was no clear way into the castle at sight, but she lingered on the path until it reached the hill. She lifted her head to see gold and gold, and the sunlight reflected on the tower. She walked, every nerve of her body ready to strike, when something shifted beneath her. The path was worn-out, and as she moved her weight to one leg, she found it sinking lower, pushing down a brick. She pressed it until she was almost ankle-deep, and a cut in the outer wall was opened for her.

The secret passageway would have been completely dark if it wasn't for the torches. Meant for soldiers, most like it, though Amaya didn't see any as she scanned the narrow way. No soldiers and no turns either. Straight ahead. She reached out and touched her sword's hilt from behind, just to make sure it was still there.

The tunnel led her to the castle. It loomed from above, golden and great, three daises high, with a bridge that connected to the tower. No Elves were outside, luckily, and she hurried from the main entrance. 

She walked until she spotted another way inside, and crossed the path quickly. This was it. She was so close. She could see the entrance, and some of the castle beyond, and slowed down. 

She was about to step in when two guards appeared. They were dressed in gold, crimson, and black, marks on their faces and what she could see of their arms. Their armor was light, protecting only their shoulders and knees, and their swords were sheathed. Amaya couldn't feel more different, with her silver and blue. "State your purpose," one of them said.

Silence. Amaya watched as the guard's gaze fell to her hands, counting. One and two and three...

She raced forward before he could say anything, and covered his mouth with her gloved hand, curling the other into a fist, and punched his temple. When the other guard came at her, she spun to kick his stomach, and did the same after he fell with a grunt. She removed her cloak and cut it to pieces, tying their hands and mouths together, should they wake before she would take off.

She returned her sword to her waist and stepped inside. She had memorized the way to Lux Aurea, but not within the castle. If one Elf would see her, the whole castle's guard would be upon her, and she would be captured. Maybe the commander would be the one to lead her into her prison, and she didn't know what would follow. Elves are ruthless, after all. 

She turned the handles of every chamber she went by. All were closed. For all she was aware of, the corridor could be leading her to a maid's chamber or the ravens' keep, and she wasn't fond of this uncertainty. She took a glimpse of footsteps coming and ducked to another hallway to the right, her heartbeat quickening. 

It came cleared she didn't have much time to explore the castle as she wanted. Gren wouldn't speak to her in half a day if he found out her mission was complete and she put her life on the line anyway. And complete it was, she saw the Sunfire stronghold- very strong- and got a measure of how many Elves were there- many, well-armored and well-armed. 

When the Elves left, she carried on with the corridor, until it opened to the Great Hall. Amaya's breath stuck in her throat as she settled in a spot no one would see her. It was gold, the ceiling, and floor, and on a seven steps high throne sat the queen. Glass windows were behind her, overlooking the bridge and the tower, and the light fell as if to illuminate only her. Two guards were by her side, one of them holding a staff with... light, trapped inside. A sphere of light, so strong it was white. Another two guards stood on the lower steps.

And the queen was speaking to someone. An Elf woman, tall and lean, her hair flowing down her back in long, scarlet cornrows. Her gown was made of silk, auburn with stripes of gold, and didn't do much to conceal the Elf's toned muscles from underneath. They shifted with her every movement, and just from that Amaya could tell she wasn't comfortable wearing her dress. Her horns were short, with a single stripe of yellow, and her crown was similar to the queen's, a less grand version of it. 

The princess. Her alertness fell with the realization and a hollow feeling rumbled at the pit of her stomach. Amaya felt as if she knew her, though she had never met the princess of the Sunfire Elves before, not ever.

"The preparations are going well, sister" the princess began. Amaya's mind went sharp. Preparations for what? An attack, could be? A final one? "For your nameday."

Oh. "Good," the queen answered. "Have any of the guests returned their invitation?" she asked with a flick of her hand, and seemed as if she didn't care who would arrive at her nameday celebration. 

"No, sister," the princess said and moved her left hand to her small of her back.

Amaya stayed to watch them for a while more, intrigued with this queen and princess. She wondered how much they knew at the situation at the border, if they even paid any mind at all, as they slept here in this city of gold. Preparations for her nameday... the castle would flood with royal guests, bringing rich gifts and eating a ten courses meal, showering the queen with empty compliments while Amaya's soldiers at the border eat the same meal every day and sleep on rocks. It made her envious. It made her angry.

She was about to retreat when something moved in the corner of her eye, from across the room. Dark boots, dark clothes. The figure stared at the queen with such hatred Amaya could feel its heat. A human, holding a staff, grey and purple. He crashed some blackened flower in his hand, and it turned into smoke, spinning around his wrist. Only when he came forward and screamed something the guards noticed him. The two closer drew their swords and ran, but it was too late. The spell was complete, and the mage jerked his hand before he raised it at the Sunfire queen, a circlet of dark energy was released from his staff.

The princess seemed to understand the mage's meaning far before her queen's guards. "Sister!" She ran, but before she could jump to save her sister, Amaya tackled her to the ground, and the glass shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> my [tumblr](https://ikknowplaces.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and my [tdp sideblog](https://rrunaan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
